


Из сновидений

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Тони и не надеялся, что после раскола Мстителей придется легко, хотя к некоторым нюансам он так и не может привыкнуть.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark





	Из сновидений

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Вариации на тему пост!Гражданки.

Раскол Мстителей, как и любая другая война или её подобие, не проходит без последствий. Тони и не надеялся, что придется легко, хотя к некоторым нюансам он так и не может привыкнуть.

Так странно, к отсутствию этого восторженного идиота Роджерса (Тони намеренно не называет его по имени и пытается не считать его поступок предательством) он смог привыкнуть, а к ночным кошмарам — нет. Просто эти сны кажутся затянувшейся агонией, ведь впервые с ними пришлось встретиться после гибели родителей. Здесь же…

Тони перестает слышать хруст разбивающегося от удара щита реактора на пятый день. Мелкие царапины исчезают, а синяки принимают лиловый оттенок на десятый. Нехорошие сновидения остаются с Тони на постоянной основе.

Они странно осязаемы и кажутся вполне себе реальными. Тони еженощно вздрагивает от скрежета металла падающего контейнера, что погребает под собой Питера. Питера, всегда успевающего увернуться от опасности, уйти от преследования, юркнуть в малейшую мышиную норку, лишь бы спастись. В кошмарах Тони Питер не успевает.

Его, изломанного, окровавленного, с навсегда застывшей улыбкой на лице вытаскивают из-под обломков гораздо позже. Тони замирает перед телом, трясущимися руками укладывает голову Питера к себе на колени и видит, как мир вокруг распадается осколками огромного разноцветного витража. Они летят, как танцовщицы в причудливых па, а вместо развевающихся подолов платьев за ними тянется шлейф из кровавых брызг.

Глядя на счастливого, улыбающегося и вечно беспокойного Питера днем, Тони убеждает себя в том, что ему просто нужно время, чтобы пережить это все, и ночные кошмары исчезнут.

Каждый новый сон селит в нем все больше страха.

Тони боится, что не переживет.


End file.
